The present device generally relates to assemblies for slidably mounting components, including drawers, trays, or the like within an interior of a refrigerator. More particularly, the present assemblies include features for improving the lateral positioning of the component.
Refrigerators may include a variety of storage components or the like therein. Such components can include bins, trays, pans, or the like and can be disposed within an interior of both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. Such components can typically be associated with various tracks or guides in an assembly thereof, such tracks and guides being mounted with an interior liner of the relevant interior portion. The number of tolerances involved in the relative positioning of the tracks, guides or the like with respect to each other and with respect to the corresponding portions of the sliding component, which may include additional guides, flanges, wheels and the like, may make a close-fitting relationship of the sliding component with the associated guide components generally impractical. This difficulty often results in the mating components in such an assembly being loose fitting to accommodate the various tolerances and mismatching thermal expansion of components. As a result, the sliding components can often be misaligned with respect to each other and additional internal components and can yaw or otherwise exhibit lateral play during sliding movement, resulting in a diminished customer experience and perception of value. Accordingly, further advances may be desired.